Romeo X Romeo
by Blodigealach
Summary: A man who was helplessly fell in love with his family's enemy, trying to find any way so he could be together with the one he loved the most. AU. D18
1. Chapter 1

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! (main); Romeo and Juliet (AU base)  
>Disclaimer: Amano Akira; William Shakespeare<br>Pairing: D18  
>Timeline: AU; sometime in the present time but in 'old Verona' style<br>Warning: little dialogue, OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

Author's Note: Sorry for making another Multi-Chapter AU ;;A;; I've been wanting to write this from long ago, but don't have the idea until recently. Please bear with me. I'll try to make a non-AU one next time... Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>Eye to Eye <strong>

Dino had never saw someone as beautiful as that person; so beautiful that it didn't seem real at all. Her jet-black hair flowed gently as she moved. Her steps were so light that she looked like flying. Her piercing black eyes were so mesmerizing that he couldn't take his eyes from her. And although he was just watching her dancing with another man, he was already drowned in her elegance. She was just like an angel descended from heaven.

And before he realized it, she was staring deeply at him. When he saw how she caught his sight, his heart stopped for a split second. He had no doubt. It was love at the first sight.

The music stopped, and so did the dance. She kept on staring at him, to the point that she ignored her dance partner. He could feel how his heart beat faster as he stared longer into her eyes. It was somehow clear that she also had certain fascination towards him. So, ignoring his common sense, he came to her with his right hand reaching out for her. His smile was very wide that he looked very awkward.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She scanned him from head to toe; with her head tilted a little that it increased her grace even more. She stared back at his eyes, still hadn't answered his offer. After a few seconds staring at him without a word, she turned around and leave.

It was so sudden that he was petrified. She was actually running away from him after she scanned him from head to toe. And he really thought that he had the chance, especially after she stared at him that deep. There was no one ever stared at him that deep. There was no one ever rejected his dance offer.

Unwilling to accept that kind of attitude; he chased her. He remembered where she went, and he could predict where she would end up. He went right to the backyard, a place so secluded that only a few people came there. He scanned the scene as he arrived there, searching for the woman in purple dress.

And there she was, standing near the door to the left wing of the mansion. He could only see her back, but he was sure that it was she. He moved closer with gentle steps, unwilling to scare her. But then she did something that made him hid behind a bush immediately. Still, he was observing her from behind that bush.

She took off her clothes one by one. First she unbuttoned her dress and took it off. After that, she took off her corset cover and pulled down her petticoat. And then, she pulled out something from her chemise. It looked like a small bag or something, but he couldn't see it very clearly from where he hid. She tossed it aside, along with her clothes. She also untied her corset and took it off, before finally she pulled off her chemise.

And when there was nothing she wore but the drawers, Dino gasped in great disbelief. The person he thought as a woman was actually a man. It became even clearer when he pulled his long hair, which was apparently a wig. The man shook his head a few times before messing with his short black hair. He seemed extremely irritated. Probably he was forced by someone to dress up like a woman, and he hated it very much.

Still, even with the fact that 'she' was actually a man in disguise, Dino couldn't help but thought about how beautiful he was. The long wig was indeed very well made, but his real short hair was even more beautiful. His piercing black eyes and slender figure were real, as real as his porcelain white skin. And although he stood there, wearing woman's underpants, he still looked very stunning. It was as if God himself carved the finest marble statue and gave life to it.

And as he unconsciously tried to get a closer look to him, he accidentally stepped on a dry branch. The cracking sound was very loud that the black haired man turned his head immediately to Dino. And when he saw that the blonde haired man was watching him, he pulled out a small knife that was hidden in his boots, and ran towards Dino. Dino was too stunned and surprised to even move his finger, so he didn't move at all although he knew that his life might be at mortal danger.

The black haired man stopped only a few inches away from Dino. His knife was pointed to Dino's throat, threatening him. His eyes were sharp and cold, like a hunter cornering its prey. Dino did nothing but stared at his black eyes. And even he was in the death-life situation; he still thought that his eyes were very gorgeous. They were like black diamonds, cut and polished very carefully that they showed their best glow.

After a few seconds they stared at each other, the black haired man pulled back his knife. From his judgment, Dino wasn't a real threat. After all, the blonde haired man really didn't do anything to defend himself. It was clear to him that Dino was just a total wimp.

The black haired man put back his knife into his boots and turned around. He walked away from Dino when suddenly the blonde haired man shouted; "What's your name?"

He stopped and turned around. He glared at Dino with the same murderous look he showed him before, but Dino didn't seem to realize it. His eyes were glimmering in enthusiasm like a child. After a few seconds, the black haired man turned around again and once again walked away from Dino, completely ignoring his question. He picked up the clothes he tossed away before, and brought them all into the mansion.

And as the door closed behind his back, Dino could feel how disheartened he was. Still, he was determined to find out anything about that person. At the very least, he wanted to know his name.

Dino knew that he would never ever forget those piercing black eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! (main); Romeo and Juliet (AU base)  
>Disclaimer: Amano Akira; William Shakespeare<br>Pairing: D18  
>Timeline: AU; sometime in the present time but in 'old Verona' style<br>Warning: harsh language, OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>An Eye for An Eye <strong>

When people were usually getting their breakfast in the morning, Dino wasn't receiving the 'usual breakfast' normal people get. What he got was a loud and long scold for what he did last night. Moreover, the one who scolded him was his own cousin, whose age was the same with him.

"—Sneaking into Cedef's mansion, dancing with their girls, not wearing any disguise—Are you out of your fucking mind, huh? You mustn't go to their little shit hole! You mustn't dance with their disgusting maggots! You mustn't even breathe on their stink air! What the hell are you thinking with that fucking little shit you called brain, huh?" shouted Superbia Squallo as he walked back and forth in front of Dino. Dino was forced to kneel on the floor to reflect about his mistakes. Still, Dino didn't think that what he did was a mistake.

"It's just… Tsuna asked me to accompany him there. I don't think it'll be problematic since I came with a Vongola. After all, Vongola isn't Cedef's enemy, so I think it's safe," replied Dino lightly, resulting in Squallo glared at him with murderous intent.

"I'm telling this to Xanxus. Let's see if you still think that this is funny, you little shit," hissed Squallo. Hearing the family head's name, Dino panicked instantly. If it's only Squallo, he still could handle it. But if Xanxus knew about what he did, he knew that he had to write a will immediately.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! What I did is very wrong and I promise not to repeat it! I'll do anything you ask, but please don't tell Xanxus!" shouted Dino desperately as he tried to get up, but his feet had become numb after kneeling for a few hours, so he couldn't move from his current position. Squallo stared at him with raised eyebrows for a few seconds before he grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure, shithead? Anything?" asked Squallo, still with the same grin. Dino started to think that what he said before was a very bad idea, but he thought that Squallo's request wouldn't be as bad as Xanxus' scold.

"Anything," repeated Dino. Squallo folded his arms and thought. He tried to find anything that could amuse him but impossible for Dino to do. After a while, he grinned in satisfaction, and then turned his head to Dino, who could only waited patiently for anything that Squallo would ask.

"Listen carefully, little shit. I want you to dress as a woman in the next ball we'll make. And you'll have Lussuria to dress you up. Whatever he made you to be, you have no right to object. Agree to this, or I'll tell Xanxus," said Squallo.

Between being dressed up by Lussuria or getting punished by Xanxus, neither was better than another. Both were just like unavoidable death sentence. Differences were, he'd literally die if he chose to bear Xanxus' punishment, while he'd just figuratively die if he chose to be dressed up by Lussuria. He'd die in unbearable shame. Still, he needed to choose one.

"I agree to your condition. I'll let Lussuria dressed me as a woman, and you won't tell Xanxus about what I did," said Dino heavy-heartedly. It's still somewhat better to be mocked rather than losing his life. Squallo seemed to be very satisfied with Dino's answer. And from how he saw it, Dino knew that the white haired guy wouldn't let any single person uninformed about how Dino would be dressed up as a woman.

"Tell you what, piece of trash; I will make sure that everyone remember what will happen in our next ball. Enjoy the humiliation, fucking scumbag!" said Squallo before he walked out from the living room, leaving Dino who was very depressed.

He could only wait for the day of great humiliation to come. He doubted that Lussuria would dress him up properly. He might end up as an ugly drag queen, even more drag than Lussuria himself. He might really die from the humiliation.

Still, he thought that it was a fair price for being able to meet the mysterious beautiful man in Cedef's mansion.


End file.
